Konoha's Savior
by TheBlackMamba01
Summary: At the night of the kyuubi attack naruto dies minutes after being born due to a weak heart along with kunshina. Minato devestated at the loss of his wife and child plans to seal the kyuubi inside himself but is stopped by none other than the sage of sixth paths. The Sage lets Minato know that there is one from another dimension to save their world. A young boy with white hair.
1. Preview

**Authors note: Hey guys this Firegod here coming to you guys with an update on an upcoming fic that I've been thinking about. This fic will be a loud house x Naruto fic in which Naruto will I repeat NOT be in this fic at all. As Lincoln will be the protagonist for the Naruto world. This will be a Godlike fic so if you don't like it then don't fucking bothering reading. Even though this fic will take place in the Naruto universe I will incorporate elements from Dragonballz when it comes to Lincolns abilities. If anyones interested in helping me out to make this experience awesome then by all means send me feedback. I look forward to working on this fic and promise you all I'll do the absolute best I can to please you all.**


	2. Chapter 1: A Hero Emerges

Chapter 1: A Hero Emerges

Minato was utterly devastated, he had lost both his wife Kushina and Naruto, Kushina due to having the Nine tails extracted from her body by the masked man. Young Naruto lost his life due to having a weak heart, just minutes after being born.

"Kushina, Naruto I'm sorry I never meant for any of this to happen I failed my duty of protecting you two", Minato cried out on his knees losing the two most precious people to have ever impacted his life. Behind Minato the Demonic Fox himself, eyes filled with absolute hatred that would make even the toughest among shinobi quiver in its presence. Commonly referred to as the Kyuubi or the Nine Tailed Fox, currently was being held down to the floor by Kushinas chakra chains staring defiantly at the Yondiame.

" **YONDIAME YOU BASTARD WHEN I GET FROM THESE CHAINS I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART!"** Kyuubi yelled out viciously doing all it can to be released from the chakra chains but to no avail.

"You won't get the chance to Kyuubi but I plan to make sure you never cause harm to anyone else ever again!" Minato declared as went through a sequence of hand signs in which the Kyuubi recognized immediately. " **Reaper Death Seal"** Minato shouted as the Shinigami appeared behind him, reaching for the souls of the kyuubi as well as Minatos. "Even though I will lose my life in the process at least I'll be able take the Yin Chakra from your being so you'll be weakened exponentially" Minato declared.

" **YOU DAMN MORTAL! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS YONDIAME!" ,** roared the tailed beast as he tried with all his might to release himself from the Shinigami's grasps but it was too little too late. The Shinigami then ripped both Minatos soul and Kyuubi's yin chakra causing both agonizing pain then disappearing after having successfully complete his task.

Minato stood there with last bit of strength his body being able to summon. Blood dripping from his mouth as he looks over to his fallen family with a sincere smile on his face with no regret. "At least I'll be able to see them in the afterlife where we can be a family together" Minato smiles as he slowly falls to the ground, thus ending the legacy that is known as the "Yellow Flash". Having made the ultimate sacrifice to protect the Village he loved dearly and for the sake of his wife and son.

Kyuubi, lying battered and weakened on the ground staring at Minatos corpse with disdain and outrage. " **Damn… You…. Yondiame…. I Swear…. I'll Haunt You for Eternity…"** Kyuubi declared as he went into a deep slumber as his body began to glow, forming into a red ball of chakra?

 **Sigh, it appears that young Naruto wasn't able to the savior of this world after all.** From the sky above appears a tall pale-skinned man who had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline in his elderly age. He had spikey, shoulder length, pale-red hair, with a chin length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He wore a white full length kimono with a pattern of six black magatama. On the back of his kimono was a larger black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

This man was known as Hagoromo Otsutsuki, known to the world as the Sage of Six Paths the God of all Shinobi. Hagoromo walked over to the red chakra sphere as he shook in his head in disappointment," **Kurama I'm very disappointment in you to letting yourself stoop to this level being manipulated by that masked man, looks like have to measures into my own hands this world needs a hero and I know just the young man for the task"** Hagoromo declares as he ascends to the air, with his Godly power opens a portal to a different dimension, to see a young boy no older than 11 with white hair reading comic books in his underwear? " **Well that's not something you see every day but he definitely is the one"** Hagoromo chuckles as he observes the young child being carefree and most of all happy.

( **Transition to the Loud House)**

It was a peaceful Friday afternoon, School was out for the summer letting all the people Royal Woods, Michigan enjoy spending time with friends and family. We head to the home of our favorite white haired protagonist Lincoln Loud, the only boy out of 10 sisters peacefully reading his Ace Savvy comic in his underwear.

"Man this is this life the summers here and you know what that means" Lincoln said the audience "that's right video games, comic books, and spending time with Clyde and Ronnie Anne". Lincoln got from out of his bed putting on his classic attire consisting of an orange button up shirt and blue jeans as he reached for his walkie talkie.

"One Eyed Jack this is Ace Savvy do you copy" Lincoln announce waiting for a response "Roger that Ace Jack here so what's the plan for today" Clyde asked. Clyde has been Lincolns best friend ever since they were little the two are practically brothers in arms always having each other's back no matter the situation. "I was thinking that we should head over the arcade get a few games and grab a bite to pizza don't worry about the money I got it covered man" Lincoln declared.

"Alright man I'll be over in a few minutes" Clyde said as the 2 ended their conversation. Lincoln hurried downstairs so that he wouldn't have to deal with his sisters meddling for the today or even the whole summer for that matter. "Mom, Dad I'm heading over to the arcade with Clyde I'll be back in a few hours alright". "Ok have fun honey and be safe ok" Rita Loud the mother suggested to her son, even though not intentionally she sometimes babies her son as he's the only boy in the family much to his embarrassment.

"Yes mom I'll see you later" Lincoln heads out the house there awaits Clyde at his front door step. "You ready to enjoy this arcade and pizza by main man" Clyde asked with excitement. "You already know Clyde now let's roll". The two boys walked eagerly to the arcade hoping to enjoy their day without anything bad going wrong. As the boys continued walking Clyde noticed that the sky was starting to become darker, "Hey Lincoln wasn't it supposed to be sunny at afternoon". Lincoln noticed the phenomenon himself "Your right Clyde there wasn't any mention of dark skies at all".

The boys continued to stare at the clouds above them, "Maybe we should head to the arcade another time Clyde". 'My thoughts exactly Lincoln this doesn't look like weather to be outside for". Lincoln and Clyde turn back to head over to Lincoln's house to hang out over there when suddenly it happened. The clouds started spinning around rapidly, thunder and lightning coming from the heavens, and strong winds surfaces blowing everything in its path. It was as if Armageddon was upon Royal Woods, "Holy Shit what in the world is happening"! Clyde exclaimed as he could barely see from the strong winds that appeared out of nowhere. "LINCOLN WE HAVE TO FIND A SAFE PLACE TO GET SHELTER" Clyde yelled to his white hair friend as the storm was drowning out his hoping he would hear him.

Lincoln, on the other hand looked as if he was in a trance his eyes lost into the storm as if the storm is calling out to him " **Young Child you are the one destined to help save my world please I need your help".** A voiced called out to not only Lincoln but Clyde as well heard this mysterious that held a prestige of respect to it. Lincoln started to walk towards the storm as if his body and mind were telling him that this is a wise decision. "What's going on why am I walking to this storm I know I shouldn't but it's as if I have to answer this voices plea" thought Lincoln as he continued forward to the eye of the storm. Clyde looks to Lincoln as if he's insane tries to rein Lincoln away from this catastrophic situation, "Lincoln what are you doing get back here you'll be injured"! But all reasoning fell on deaf ears as Lincolns continues to the eye of the storm and Clyde followed in pursuit to get his best friend back.

Once Lincoln approached the storm the voice from above spoke once more, **"Step forward Child to seek your destiny".** The voice called out once again and Lincoln followed the voices guides stepping forward into the portal as it opens. Clyde seeing a portal open right before his very eyes was unbelievable but more importantly Lincoln was walking into said portal. "I can't let Lincoln go into that portal alone" Clyde dashes to through the mist of the chaos around him just barely making it to Lincoln in time as the two fall into the portal and as the portal closed the sudden climate changes began to decease from Royal Woods.

 **(Scene Transition: Konoha)**

" **It appears that there is still hope left for the world after all, I still couldn't believe that his friend would risk his life for young Lincoln like that". "Those young lads friendship is rare even among children their age, "The bond between those is immeasurable".** Hagoromo smiled as he examined what took place just moments prior as that once scene realized that Young Lincoln has something special about him. As if on que the portal that said boys had traveled through had appeared in front of the Sage of Six Paths. The two lads appeared from the portal and flew into a few bushes much to Hagoromo surprise.

"Ouch man that was one crazy ride, Clyde you alright man" Lincoln asked as he helped Clyde up to his feet. "Yeah I believe so thanks Lincoln but what was that all about you just walking up to the storm like that it was as if you were in a trance" Clyde theorized. "I don't know Clyde once I heard that voice my body just moved on its own the voice lead us here for a reason we still have yet to find out, speaking of which where is that voice.

" **I'm right here young Lincoln and Clyde and it appear you were right I did have a reason to bring you here". "For you are the one that shall save this world from the very evil that tries to taint it".** Hagoromo announced to the two boys. Lincoln and Clyde both finally saw the man in front of them that apparently summoned Lincoln with both thinking the same thing, "This is going to be one crazy adventure".

 **Authors Note: Holy hell this was a lot of to type good God. Well there you have it folks the very first chapter for Konoha's Savior, I never thought I actually have the chance to sit down a right a fanfic before so I like to know from you guys how well I did for my first time. Wonder how every one of Lincoln's sisters are gonna react knowing their brother was sent off to a different dimension as well as Ronnie Anne? How will Lincoln and Clyde handle being in another universe that's a complete 180 to their own? Stay tuned for chapter 2 to find out guys, I'll try to have that out by Thursday or the Latest Friday. I'd love to read your guys reviews on what you thought of this first chapter and from this point on as I'll try my best to make sure everyone keeps their original character personality from the Loud House. Also one last thing I said that this fic will incorporate elements from Dragonballz by that I meant for Lincoln in his powers as I thought of a pretty interesting twist that has to deal with Lincolns hair if you get what I'm sayain *hint hint*. Well guys this BlackMamba signing off see you guys later peace.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Accepting His Destiny

Lincoln and Clyde couldn't be what just transpired; there the two boys were transported to a different universe standing in front of the elderly man. The boys looked around to see that they landed in a forest area of some sorts.

"I don't believe it we are actually in a different dimension, I thought these types of events only appeared in Sci-fi films" Clyde exclaimed to his best friend who appeared to be in his own train of thought as looked directly at the elderly man. "Hey Lincoln you in there buddy hello earth to Lincoln", Clyde started to shake Lincoln out of his trance which worked as he finally responded after what seem like an eternity.

"Oh right sorry Clyde I guess I was too lost in my own thoughts for a minute", Lincoln rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and looked towards the elder. "Speaking of which mister could you please explain why you desire to summon my friend and I"?

" **Kind young lad you are, your handling this situation with the upmost maturity I might add". "Very well I will inform the both of you, my name is Hagoromo the Sage of the Six Paths or you could say the God of all Shinobi". "I've the summoned you here young Lincoln for a very important reason; for you are the one who is destined to defend this world and defeat the hatred the will attempt to plague it" Hagoromo declared.**

The shocked expressions on Lincolns face was an understatement of the century. First he was teleported from his own universe to a new one in which he found out, was centered around shinobi and here Lincoln and Clyde were standing right in front of the God of all Shinobi. Needless to say that was too much for the young boy to process all what was addressed to him as he promptly fainted to the ground.

"I honestly didn't know how he was going to react to what you told to him Mr. Hagoromo but I never expected him to pass out like that". Clyde told the Sage as he picked Lincoln up and set him next to a nearby tree. "We should give him a few minutes until he wakes back up so you'll be able to inform us more about why Lincoln was chosen by you specifically".

The Sage nodded at the dark-skinned boy, **"That would be the wisest thing to do young Clyde and I can tell that you and young Lincoln have a very close bond to each other". "From the moment you saw Lincoln walked towards the portal you disregarded your own safety to be by his side I could tell the connection between is strong".**

Clyde looked back at the Sage smiling, "Thanks sir but I just did what in my heart I needed to do". "Lincoln and I practically been grew up together so we're basically brothers in arms". "I could never imagine abandoning Lincoln and I know he would've done the same for me besides his sisters would have my head on a plate if I stood by and did nothing". Clyde could only imagine enduring the wrath of his ten sisters which sent chills down his spine. "Speaking of sisters I wonder if they've realized that Lincoln and I are gone".

 **(Scene Transition: Royal Woods)**

Nobody was prepared for the catastrophic storm that had occurred in Royal Woods, thankfully there were no causalities. Over at the Loud House though it was a different matter as everyone was worried about their white haired sibling. Lincoln wasn't picking up his phone at all his mother was getting worrisome hoping her baby boy wasn't hurt or even worse.

"I haven't heard anything from Lincoln since the storm he's not picking up his phone at all and I'm scared" Rita exclaimed to the family as tears started to from in her eyes. "I just want my baby boy back home".

Lynn Sr. went over to his wife to wrap her in a hug to comfort her to try and keep her calm. "Relax honey I'm sure Lincoln is alright out there we just need to have faith that he'll find his way home" Lynn Sr. said with the upmost confidence but on the inside he was just as worried about Lincoln as his wife. Lynn Sr. couldn't imagine his only son having his life in jeopardy.

Each of the sisters weren't doing well either dealing with the situation with their brother at hand. Lisa was inside her room working on the analysis of which caused the phenomena through her surveillance; Lana and Lola were comforting each other crying wanting their big brother home, Lucy was working on her poems only this time they were about the safety of her dear brother tears appeared from her eyes softly. Lynn Jr. referred to as just Lynn was throwing a tennis ball at the wall as if the life was just token from her, she just couldn't be her usual spontaneous self. Her brother is out there probably all alone trying to find his way home; that very thought had caused tears to form as she fell to her knees crying out loud. This was brought to the attention to her mother and father who walked over to Lynn bringing her into a hug.

"Mom, Dad I*sniff*w- want*sniff* m-my b-brother t-to come h-home" Lynn cried into her parents arms Lynn was never the one to show off of her emotions as she doesn't like them getting the best of her but she didn't care at the moment all she wanted was her brother home.

Things weren't going any better for the 4 older siblings of the Loud House who were just as devastated about not hearing about Lincolns safety. Lori was talking to Bobby who she needed to help her calm down as she cried to him over the phone. Leni was working on her fashion design to get her mind off of Lincoln but every time she tried on something new Leni was reminded of all the times Lincoln complimented her style she'd start to weep silently. Luna and Luan weren't fairing any better than the other two as Luna was playing a sober note with her guitar reminiscing on all the times Lincoln and her would jam out together, she looked out the window looking the clouds as tears started forming her makeup running down her face. Luan couldn't even crack a single at all no matter how she tried it just felt empty when she even tried to attempt one, she missed Lincoln to much as looked over memorable moments tears running down her face. Needless to say everyone was devastated about Lincoln not returning to the house and prayed for his safety.

Lisa, the prodigy genius was upstairs in her room on her super computer, with the help of the N.A.S.A space station looks at the footage of what occurred the storm and if Lincoln was caught in the mist of it. "Lincoln I swear that I'll find the cause to this and get you home" Lisa determined as she looked over the footage frame by frame looking for any indication of the start of the storm. As Lisa continued observing the footage she then discovered something then shocked her and had to inform the rest of the family.

"EVERYONE COME QUICK I FOUND OUT WHAT'SHAPPENED" Lisa yelled out through the house. In a matter of seconds everyone busted through Lisa's door hoping she found out where there brother is located.

"It has come my attention that while looking through the N.A.S.A satellite I was able to pinpoint the cause". "As you could see from my super computer here is where the storm started to come to fruition but it wasn't causing any surrounding damage focusing only on one point" Lisa told the rest of their family.

"That's cool and all Lisa but how does help inform us about Lincolns situation" Lori asked.

"Yeah little dude I'm not particularly interested about the storm info" Luna said.

"This storm IS the reason for Lincolns disappearance as well as Clydes". "Look closely at the computer here you'll see something that'll shock you to say the least".

The Loud family all looked up to the computer as Lisa started to zoom out from the storm to show something that shocked all of them. There was Lincoln and Clyde right in the very heart of the storm on their way to the arcade when said storm appeared. What all of them noticed immediately was a voice coming from said storm which in all actuality is physically impossible.

"I didn't believe it myself but this storm has appeared to be a portal to a different dimension" Lisa explained. "This goes beyond anything science can comprehend and that voice must have been from someone from that dimension who opened it". Lisa then noticed something off about Lincoln he looked as if he was in a trance and this didn't go unnoticed by the rest of the family.

"Hey what are up with Lincolns eyes they just went blank for some reason" Lynn exclaimed.

"Yeah it's like his body just shut down on him when he looked toward the storm" Luna said.

"Looks like the storm gave Lincoln a sight for sore eyes" Luan chuckled as the rest of the girls groaned at her bad pun. "No but seriously I've never seen Lincoln with that look before".

"There's something wrong with Lincoln guys and it's scary" Leni said as she just wanted her brother back Lori put her arms around Leni bringing her into a hug.

"Don't worry Leni Lincoln will be home soon we just got to have a positive mindset" Lori told her sister to make sure to keep her happy.

Leni looked at her older sister smiling and wiping away her tears, "Thanks Lori you always know what to say to keep everyone spirits up".

The Loud girls continued looking at the screen when they noticed Lincoln walking towards the storm. Nothing seemed to matter to Lincoln at that very moment as he continued walking towards the storm. The girls saw Clyde call out to Lincoln telling him to come back but to no avail as he ran after Lincoln. As Lincoln went into the eye of the storm and started walking through the portal, Clyde sprinted as fast as he could and barely made it in time when the portal closed the storm subsided. All of the Loud girls face could tell a story with the shocked expressions they all had.

"Um we all saw the exact same thing right?" Lana announced to all her siblings.

 **(Scene Transition: Konoha)**

After about 30 minutes of being passed out Lincoln slowly started to wake up looking at his surroundings. Lincoln looks to see Clyde and the Sage sitting as if they've been having a conversation while he was out. Lincoln then gets up slowly and starts walking over to the two, Hagoromo notices that the white haired boy is awake.

" **Glad to see your finally awake young Lincoln my apologies I didn't mean for you to go into shock like that".**

Lincoln smiled at the sage, "Its no worries Mr. Hagoromo just knowing that I'm the savior of a dimension different from my own that I was transported to all at once was a lot to take it but I'm fine now". "So I liked to know more about why you said I'm destined to save your world from the hatred surrounding it could you tell me more".

" **Very well Lincoln I suppose now is time to tell you the history of the Tailed Beast". "A long time before the founding of the hidden villages I had sealed the Ten tails inside my own body, later on with the inspiration of my youngest son Asura I used my Creation of All Things technique to divide the Ten tails chakra into nine living entities that would be known as the tailed beasts". "These tailed beasts that I created were to prevent the ten tails from resurrecting, but also to maintain and balance peace". "However over the centuries humanity has failed to recognize the tailed beasts as sapient induvial, instead seeing them only as monsters to be used as weapons in times of war".**

"How exactly were the tailed beasts used for war" Clyde asked as both he and Lincoln were following every single detail of the Tailed Beast history.

" **Each village would have access to a tailed beast by sealing them away in a Jinchuriki otherwise own as a human sacrifice". "With the tailed beast sealed inside the Jinchuriki each village has access to the tailed beast power the Jinchuriki are meant to be nothing more than military potential, with little regard for both the tailed beast and jinchuriki."**

"So since the people saw the tailed beast as monsters before does that mean that the Jinchuriki were also treated unfairly by their perspective villages"? "Also can anyone become a jinchuriki or is their specific type of people that works best". Clyde asked hagoromo a few more questions he became intrigued about the history of these powerful beasts.

" **You are correct young Clyde Because of the difficulties involved when learning to control a tailed beast and the history the tailed beast itself may have with a village, jinchūriki are often hated and ostracized by their fellow villagers, treated as no different than the beast they contain". "To answer your second question Jinchūriki typically have their tailed beasts sealed into them early in their lives - often shortly after birth - so that they can grow up acclimating to their beast." "Unfortunately this wasn't the case for the nine tailed beast jinchuriki of this village as the Jinchuriki; a new born baby had passed away due to a weak heart along with both his mother and father". Hagoromo explained to the Clyde.**

Lincoln, on the other hand was furious at how the tailed beast were treated by all the villages around here. Turning fellow villagers; babies for god sakes into human sacrifices and having the go through life with a heavy burden on their shoulders. To be treated as nothing but an object for war with no free will of their own, to be discouraged by fellow peers because of something they themselves had no control of becoming. The very thought was making Lincolns blood boil tenfold and the young boy had to go clear his mind, that was until he saw an image that would be imbedded in his mind for years to come.

On the floor right below Lincoln was the fallen Yondiame Minato Namikaze, his wife Kushina Uzumaki, and their very own son Naruto all on the floor huddled together lifeless. Lincoln stood over their bodies as his white hair shadowed over his eyes, his hands curled into fists shaking so violently that they started to draw out blood. No one deserved to have their life thrown away like this at all as he imagined his own mother, father, and lily dead on the ground for something they didn't deserve. Lincoln then turned around Hagoromo and Clyde who were looking out him worryingly.

"I now see why you brought me here Mr. Hagoromo this system of hatred is strong enough to get innocent people here killed well no more I won't let that happen every again now tell me what I have to do"!

Hagoromo was impressed by the young boys determination as he went forward to lad " **Young Lincoln I appreciate you taken this task but I assure you this will be a dangerous journey are you sure your willingly to hold such responsibility".**

"Yes sir I may not know if I'm actually the one you're looking for to save your world but I will do my absolute best to bring ever lasting peace to the villages around the world" Lincoln said with the upmost determination as he turned to his best friend.

"Clyde I want you to head back home its too risky for you to be here". "I can tell that this will be a dangerous journey for me and I don't want to bring you into this".

Clyde looked at Lincoln as if he lost his mind there was no way he was just going to leave his best friend here to carry this burden alone.

"No way Lincoln I'm not going to look out for my own safety while you stay in this world by yourself". "I didn't let you go through the portal alone and I wouldn't ever think of leaving you alone we're in this together no matter what". Clyde declared determined more than ever before as he extended his hand out Lincoln.

Lincoln would've objected to Clyde plea to stay here with him until he saw a look he never seen in Clyde before. A look of fearlessness and determination, a look of determination as if he could on any challenge that was thrown in his direction. Lincoln also extended his hand to Clyde as the two grasped each other, their bond even stronger than ever before.

" **I'm glad to able to put my faith in both of your hands Lincoln and Clyde; I'll be watching you from the heavens above to see you progress and triumph over all obstacles that come your way".** " **My time is almost up but before I go I have one thing left to do".** Hagoromo announces as a red ball of chakra form into his very palm.

" **This here contains the strongest of the tailed beast; the nine tails however as I said before as humanity has no regard to the tailed beast this one has the most hatred for all humans". "I trust you Lincoln to show him that there is good within people and that he shouldn't hold such a grudge against humanity if you possibly can do you accept this task"?**

"Yes I do Hagoromo I accept this task" Lincoln said with no hesitation anywhere near his voice as he and Clyde would face this world together.

Hagoromo then places the red chakra ball in front of Lincoln as he goes through several hand signs. " **Eight Trigrams Sealing"** Hagoromo pushed the chakra into Lincolns body and lunged the seal onto his stomach as Lincoln started to fall back only to be caught by Clyde.

" **Don't worry about Lincoln Clyde he'll just need to rest for a while so take him into the village where he can recover". "I must now leave this place as I'm no longer able to maintain this form, as I said before I'll be watching over you two this world rest in your hands now".** Hagoromos body started to light up as he ascended into the air as he looked down to the young boys and smiled, **"I believe in you"**. Those were the very last from the great Sage as he disappeared from their view to the heavens to watch over them.

The two boys smiled back to the sky as Clyde began to pick Lincoln up on his back and begin walking toward the village town. Lincoln then went into a deep sleep feeling drained from having the kyuubi sealed within him. Little did the white haired boy know that this sealing would eventually awaken something extraordinary from within?

 **Authors Note: And that's the end of chapter 2 I hope you guys liked reading this I know I said I would introduce dbz elements in this chapter but I figured next chapter would be best to start off with that. Also if I didn't mention this earlier I am now, I encourage you guys to pm some ideas for future chapters as I want to bring you guys the absolute best I can so I'm up for ideas. Also I looked at some reviews and one pussy ass guest had the audacity to say that my crossover fic was a bad in his opinion. First of your opinion don't mean shit to me if you're a fucking guest, Second if you think you can come up with a crossover better than mine go ahead nothings stopping you I going to let some random nigga tell me my stuff is a "bad idea". Nigga what fuck out my face, anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this fic and give me some ideas for chapter I'd love to hear about in my pm box. It's BlackMamba signing off peace.**


End file.
